


Не в сознании

by mciron2013



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Марти не ограничивается дракой и решает отомстить Расту ещё.





	

Мартин Харт был пьян, и дорожка слегка качалась у него под ногами. Он выбрался из машины и с шумом захлопнул дверцу. Непонятно, как он ухитрился доехать и ни во что не врезаться.   
После вчерашней драки его пытались отправить в больницу, но сам он считал, что несколько синяков, ссадина на лице и содранные костяшки не стоят такого внимания. Хватило ума взять выходной. Потом Марти сел за руль и поехал куда глаза глядят. При мысли о том, чтобы вернуться домой, ему стало паршиво до тошноты, вот он и не думал возвращаться, давая время Мэгги собрать вещи. Вернётся он уже в опустевший дом.  
А виноват в этом всём был, конечно, Раст, и так как ничего уже нельзя было исправить, нужно было хотя бы довести дело до конца.  
Марти долго заливал горе, и наконец мысль о мести оформилась в его сознании, ясная и простая. Он отомстит и уйдёт. Пусть этот ублюдок чувствует себя таким же убитым и растоптанным, как и он сам сейчас. Если бы Марти выпил меньше, то отверг бы свой план, но когда это он сначала думал, а потом делал, особенно если это касалось лично его?  
Дверь сотряслась под его ударами.  
— Открывай! — прорычал Марти. — Я знаю, что ты там!  
Дверь молчала.  
— Открывай! — для верности крикнул Марти в последний раз и оглянулся, понимая, что соседи могут вызвать полицию, а в сочетании с тем, что произошло вчера на глазах у двух десятков свидетелей, это всё будет выглядеть не слишком хорошо.  
Когда он повернулся назад, дверь была открыта, и этот мудак, которого он только недавно считал верным напарником, стоял на пороге с неизменной сигаретой в зубах. Сигарета не была зажжена, видимо, не успел, открывая дверь.  
— Не стоит, Марти, — сказал Раст, глядя куда-то мимо него. — Я уезжаю.  
Выглядел Раст, конечно, не очень, после вчерашнего-то. Марти ткнул ему в грудь указательным пальцем.  
— Мне какое дело! Ты мне должен ответить — и ты ответишь!  
— Уходи, Марти, — сказал Раст в ответ и поморщился. — Ты пьян. Не позорься.  
То ли его спокойствие, то ли промелькнувшее на лице брезгливое выражение окончательно вывело Марти из себя. Он толкнул Раста кулаком, и тот пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад, но даже не попытался дать сдачи. Марти ввалился в дом вслед за ним и закрыл дверь. Не нужно тут свидетелей, теперь и без них можно обойтись.  
— Ты трахал мою жену!  
— Строго говоря... — начал Раст, но окинул Марти странным взглядом и закончил, как будто не хотел спорить: — Вообще ты верно заметил.  
— А я трахну тебя! — закончил Марти, надвигаясь на него. Ему пришло в голову, что план определённо был плох, но отступать уже оказалось поздно. Отступить и позволить этому предателю спокойно гулять по белому свету, на всё глядя свысока, как он и раньше делал?  
— Сколько ты выпил? — поинтересовался Раст. Его брови так и ползли вверх, это был тот самый взгляд свысока, который Марти сейчас ненавидел сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
— Тебя это не касается, сраный ублюдок! — прорычал Марти и рывком прижал его к стене, схватив за майку. — Ты мне за всё ответишь, ясно тебе?  
Раст спокойно смотрел на него, полуприкрыв глаза. Уже и самому Марти было понятно, что ничего он не сделает, но нужно было напугать до конца. Проблема только в том, что Раст никогда его не боялся, не боялся и сейчас.  
— Я понял, — сказал Раст, вытащил изо рта так и не раскуренную сигарету и заложил её за ухо. — Ты бесишься от бессилия, от того, что Мэгги посмела предпочесть тебе меня, более того, использовала меня, только чтобы иметь повод от тебя уйти. Не скажу, что я сильно раздосадован этим фактом...  
— Заткнись! — прошипел Марти, снова впечатывая его в стену. Он ещё помнил, с какой силой Раст может схватить за запястья, но сейчас тот почему-то и не думал сопротивляться. Считал себя правым, как всегда, вот мудак! Правым и безнаказанным! Потому и позволял себе творить всё, что вздумается!  
— Марти, ты выглядишь идиотом, — сообщил Раст, впрочем, без удовольствия. Если бы Марти не был так зол и смущён одновременно, он, наверное, заметил бы, что Раст кажется больше уставшим, чем желающим поиздеваться. Но он не замечал.  
— Мне плевать, как я выгляжу! Ты разрушил мою жизнь, мою семью, и я не позволю тебе уйти безнаказанным!  
— Хорошо, — внезапно покладисто согласился Раст и запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену. — Валяй.  
Он всегда был на несколько шагов впереди. Хорошо в порыве ярости накинуться на врага, желая причинить как можно более сильную боль и уничтожить, но сейчас, когда Раст расслабленно опирался о стену и смотрел на него без тени страха, кулаки не сжимались, а руки не поднимались.  
— Извини, Марти, — сказал Раст, и внезапно они поменялись местами.  
От удара у Марти вышибло воздух из груди, а то, что он всё ещё был пьян, не позволило вовремя дать отпор. Он пришёл в себя, когда Раст, стоя перед ним на коленях, расстегнул ему брючный ремень.  
— Раст, твою мать, ты что творишь? — прохрипел Марти, пытаясь сделать шаг вперёд, но Раст снова толкнул его к стене и рывком стащил с него штаны вместе с трусами.  
Мозг перестал справляться, обрабатывая происходящее, и Марти, обливаясь холодным потом, почувствовал, что неумолимо трезвеет. Он не мог двинуться, стоял, как кролик перед удавом, замерев, похолодев и молясь только, чтобы всё это оказалось сном.  
— Я делаю то, что ты хотел, раз уж у тебя кишка тонка, — невозмутимо ответил снизу Раст, и Марти почувствовал горячее и влажное прикосновение.  
Он прижал ладони к стене и устремил в вечерний полумрак взгляд расширенных глаз. Это не могло быть правдой, Раст просто чокнулся, ну или сам Марти чокнулся, вот и мерещится такое.  
— Ты что, охуел вкрай? — прохрипел Марти, в последней попытке помешать безумию перегибаясь вперёд. Было жутко двинуться, жутко прикоснуться к Расту, который сосредоточенно делал своё дело, да так, что Марти почувствовал, как не справляется с собой и начинает получать удовольствие. Жар неумолимо разливался по телу, колени тряслись и подкашивались.  
— Ты понимаешь, что творишь? — пытался образумить Марти. — Раст, ублюдок ненормальный, отпусти меня сейчас же! Раст, блядь, да что ты делаешь! Мне с этим жить, Раст!  
Сейчас он, кажется, понял, в чём было дело. Он пришёл, чтобы унизить и раздавить — но его унизили и раздавили первым. Неужели он думал, что Раст семь лет мечтал ему отсосать и только перед самым отъездом, понимая, что больше они никогда не встретятся, наконец-то решился? Нет, это он оставит Марти мучиться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Эта скотина, как всегда, верна себе...  
И Марти понял, что и в самом деле раздавлен.  
— Отпусти, — просил он, уже и сам зная о тщетности своих просьб. Раст крепко держал его за бёдра, да и Марти не мог бы заставить себя вырваться. — Отпусти, твою же мать! Раст, грёбаный ублюдок, ненавижу тебя, я тебя из-под земли достану, ненавижу, ненавижу, нена... а-а-а!  
Жар стал невыносим, и Марти поддался ему, дёрнулся вперёд, под веками у него взорвались искры, и едва только Раст отпустил его, он сполз по стене на пол, как был, со спущенными штанами, дрожащий и пунцовый от стыда.  
Его проучили на славу.  
— Извини, Марти, — повторил Раст. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, поднялся на ноги, вытащил из-за уха сигарету. Щёлкнула зажигалка.  
Марти поднял глаза. Раст смотрел на него сверху вниз и выдыхал дым. Высокомерный ублюдок, который думает, что может распоряжаться чужими жизнями, ломать их и разрушать.  
— Я тебе этого не прощу, — прохрипел Марти.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоём прощении, — охотно ответил Раст. Как будто ждал этого момента. — Ты сказал, что это я развалил твою семью, я сломал твою жизнь. Но ведь это ты сам её сломал. Люди так не любят обвинять себя самих, что порой диву даёшься, на какие ухищрения им приходится идти. Ты не подумал, что, если бы ты не был такой скотиной, Мэгги не явилась бы сюда?  
Он стоял над ним, чуть покачиваясь, спокойно обвиняя, и Марти корчился от стыда и ярости при каждом его слове.  
— Ты что тут, возомнил себя судьёй, да? — прохрипел он. Горло его было сдавлено напряжением и болью. — Решил, что круче всех?  
— Я не круче всех, Марти, — сказал Раст и отвернулся, отошёл на несколько шагов, как будто давая ему возможность одеться, не смущаясь. После произошедшего это казалось ещё одной издёвкой. — А теперь проваливай отсюда.  
— И помни это всю жизнь, да? — сипло спросил Марти, впрочем, воспользовавшись данной ему возможностью и поскорее натягивая штаны. Тело ослабело, ноги по-прежнему подкашивались. — Что мой напарник оказался сначала предателем, а потом пидарасом? Где ты научился так сосать, в наркопритоне? Самое место для тебя, вот что у тебя хорошо получается!  
— Так тебе понравилось, но ты боишься сказать спасибо? — спросил Раст, по голосу Марти понял, что он ухмыляется, но ударить в спину было превыше его сил.   
— Пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Марти, поспешно застёгивая ремень.  
— Правду никто не любит, — поведал ему Раст. — Люди предпочитают...  
— Заткнись ты, ради всего святого! — взмолился Марти. — Я так жалею, что не размазал твои мозги по асфальту вчера! Ты, ублюдок, ещё и дрался не в полную силу!  
Раст обернулся, как Марти показалось, заинтересованно.  
— А тебя это так задевает? То, что я не собирался потворствовать твоей глупости и позволить тебе причинить вред ещё и самому себе?  
— Вот как?! — не выдержал Марти, оттягивая момент, когда придётся уйти отсюда опозоренным и убитым. — Значит, ты ещё и хотел мне добра! Вот это твоё добро, да?!  
— Я бы объяснил тебе, — начал Раст, но Марти перебил его, багровея от злости:  
— Но я не пойму, потому что я тупой, это ты хотел мне сказать? Это было на твоей роже написано все семь лет! Марти напишет отчёты, Марти на большее не способен, а умник будет парить в небесах и срать на голову всем, кто, по его мнению, не дотягивает! Да только посмей ещё хоть что-то... Только посмей подойти к Мэгги, только посмей кому-нибудь рассказать о том, что ты мне сделал! И узнаешь...  
— Отсосал, — невозмутимо уточнил Раст, наклонился и сунул догоревшую сигарету в кружку, стоящую прямо на полу. — Я тебе отсосал, скажи это хоть раз, ханжа.  
— Как тебе самому не противно, — сощурился Марти. — Даже если и расскажешь кому, не поверят, а если и поверят, покажешь себя идиотом сам, ведь это же не тебе отсасывал самый красивый мужик в отделении!  
Секунду Раст смотрел на него, полностью ошарашенный, и когда Марти сообразил, что сморозил, захохотал.  
— Боже мой, Марти! — проговорил он. — Боже мой! А-ха-ха!  
Штаны Марти уже застегнул, и ничто больше не мешало ему броситься на засранца. Схватка была не чета вчерашней, короче говоря, Раст просто сделал подсечку, и они оба рухнули на его матрас.   
— Ха-ха-ха! — ржал Раст, не обращая внимания на занесённый над его рожей кулак. — Марти, ты знаешь, что такое подсознание? Для этого стоило вытерпеть избиение вчера!  
Марти ударил его по губам, чтобы прекратил смеяться, потом вспомнил, что этими губами Раст делал только что, и ему стало тошно.  
Он не мог ни ударить по-настоящему, ни убить, ни унизить словесно, зная, что его ума бы не хватило на тонкий сарказм, которым так хорошо владел Раст. Что там, он даже трахнуть его не смог, это его самого почти что изнасиловали.  
Марти отстранился и сел на край матраса. Сил его не хватало даже на то, чтобы подняться и выйти из дома, так он был опустошён. Он упёрся локтями в колени и смотрел в угол комнаты, где были составлены коробки, видимо, Раст действительно собрался уезжать. Ну и пусть валит на свою Аляску или куда там.   
— Это ты виноват, — упрямо повторил Марти. — И неси свою чушь сколько хочешь. Я жил так, как считал правильным. А потом появился ты и поставил всё с ног на голову. И это тебе не то, и то тебе не это. Возомнил себя невесть кем, а всё потому, что семи пядей во лбу. Ещё и пидорасом оказался!  
— Марти, сексуальность это просто заложенный в человеке механизм, — сказал Раст. Судя по звукам, он нашёл пачку сигарет и вытряхивал следующую сигарету. И правда, щёлкнула зажигалка. — Он не плох и не хорош, просто в некоторой степени вариативен. А люди взяли один из вариантов за норму и стали поливать грязью все остальные. Впрочем, это в человеческой природе — накидываться на то, что кажется отличным от себя, отличное значит — опасное...  
— Даже сейчас не можешь выключить свой идиотский назидательный тон, — огрызнулся Марти. — Тебе не противно и не стыдно, только подтверждает, что ни стыда, ни совести у тебя нет!  
— Стыд и совесть это социальные конструкты, Марти, — с наслаждением сообщил Раст. Впрочем, усталости в его голосе всё равно было больше, чем назидания. — Я отсосал тебе, чтобы вытащить тебя из твоего правильного мирка, из зоны комфорта. Для меня это было просто действие. В нем нет плохого и хорошего.  
— Я тебя, блядь, не просил меня вытаскивать! — разъярился Марти и обернулся. Раст полулежал на матрасе позади него, курил и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век. — Ты сделал меня невесть кем, и только ты! Я теперь неверный муж, я теперь ни с того ни с сего нападаю на напарника, а теперь я, оказывается, ещё и голубой, и всё благодаря тебе!  
— Марти, — сказал Раст и стряхнул пепел в кружку. — А когда ты трахал Лизу Трагнетти, ты был верным мужем, только потому, что Мэгги не знала? И напал на меня не потому, что был зол? И кончил не потому, что тебе нравилось? Так в какой мере я провоцирую тебя, а в какой — я лакмусовая бумажка, которая только показывает, кто ты есть на самом деле? Показывает, что в тебе было всегда?  
Марти промолчал. Сказать ему было нечего.  
— Если хотел заставить меня мучиться, то вот он я, наслаждайся, — произнёс он наконец.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты понял хоть что-нибудь, — сказал Раст.  
— Учитель грёбаный! Я и об этом не просил!  
Раст сунул руку под матрас и вытащил фляжку.  
— Полечи нервы, Марти, и успокойся, — велел он. Марти не хотел, но нервы и вправду нужно было поправить, он отвинтил крышечку и присосался к виски. — Я сделал это потому, что ты мне всё же небезразличен.  
— Отсосал мне?  
Раст усмехнулся.  
— Ты определённо зацикливаешься, — прокомментировал он. — Нет. Пытался заставить тебя понять.  
Марти со злости едва не грохнул фляжкой об пол.  
— Понять что? Что понять, ты, грёбаный Мистер-я-умнее-всех? Что я полное дерьмо, потому что не читаю умных книжек? Что мне до тебя как до луны? Это ты хотел заставить меня понять?  
— Нет, Марти, — тихо сказал Раст. Он лёг навзничь, вытянулся и спрятал глаза за предплечьем. — Что то, что ты видишь и знаешь — не единственная истина.  
— И поэтому надо было мне... Ладно, я зацикливаюсь. — Марти махнул рукой и опустошил фляжку окончательно. — Ты не мог просто сказать? Просто поговорить, как мы с тобой сейчас, не доводя до битья морд, не доводя до измены Мэгги?  
— Ты бы не услышал. А что до Мэгги, то я знаю, что не должен был так поступать.  
Марти сжал кулаки.  
— И всё?! Не должен был так поступать, но поступил! Как по мне, грош цена твоей философии, которую ты тут разводишь! Единственная истина, мать твою! Такой же лицемерный хрен, как и мы все, по твоему утверждению! Вот что, я ухожу — и пошёл ты нахер! Надеюсь больше никогда твою рожу не увидеть!  
— Ты пьян, — напомнил Раст, не отнимая руки от глаз. — Ты нажирался для храбрости полдня и сейчас вылакал достаточно.  
— А тебе какое дело?  
— Никакого. Про пьяное вождение ты сам всё знаешь.  
Марти оскалился.  
— Ты что это, подбиваешь остаться, чтобы начать приставать? Я тебе не педик какой-нибудь, так и запомни!  
— Ты идиот, Марти, — сказал Раст. — Мне не светит ещё и оказаться виновным в твоей смерти. И разумеется, то, что сейчас было, никоим образом нельзя рассматривать как кардинальную перемену твоей ориентации. В конце концов, если тебя утешит, все люди в той или иной мере бисексуальны, а сексуальность вообще не является основополагающим аспектом психической жизни личности. Ты остаёшься примерным семьянином, и произошедшее на тебя никак не повлияло.  
— Это ты сейчас так издеваешься, да, ты, ублюдок поганый? — рявкнул Марти. — В глаза смотри, чего прячешься, мать твою!  
Раст тихо смеялся, по-прежнему прикрывая глаза. Марти схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, Расту пришлось приподняться, но веки опять были полуопущены. Даже будучи снова пьяным, Марти догадался, что с ним что-то не то.  
— В глаза, я сказал! — прорычал он, вытаскивая из кармана фонарик. — Ну, быстро.  
Раст прекратил смеяться и поднял голову.  
— Марти, не надо, — попросил он.  
Едва ли не сев на него верхом, Марти схватил его за подбородок и включил фонарь.  
— Мать твою! — проорал он через секунду. От оплеухи Раст повалился обратно на матрас и замер. — Мать твою, урод! Как я сразу не заметил!   
— Ты и сам был хорош, — проговорил Раст, держась за щёку. — Очень даже.  
— Да как ты мог? Умник, блядь! А сам! Обдолбался по самое не могу! И у кого тут ещё подсознание! Коп называется!  
— Я обдолбался не по самое не могу, — поправил Раст. — И я больше не коп. Просто понимаешь, Марти, я знаю, что за всем стоит темнота, и я пытался показать, что в тебе она тоже есть. Я разрушаю свою жизнь, а ты — жизни тех, кто тебе дорог, вот и вся разница. Но мы с тобой, конечно, хороши.  
Марти с тоской посмотрел за окно, в которое заглядывали звёзды. Было понятно, что никуда он сегодня уже не поедет.  
— Бухой и обдолбанный, красота! — со злостью сказал он, потянулся за пачкой сигарет, отнял у Раста зажигалку. — Не делай так больше. Никогда. Слышал меня?  
Он оглянулся. Раст кивнул. Глаза у него закрывались.  
Марти встал и погасил свет.  
* * *  
— У тебя, блядь, мышь в холодильнике повесилась! — орал он с утра. Косые лучи солнца постепенно переползали со стены на пол, касались края матраса, на котором, кутаясь в одеяло, лежал Раст. — Ты что вообще ешь, коньяком питаешься?  
Раст лежал на боку, глядя в дверной проём.  
— Мне уезжать надо, — сказал он негромко.  
— Хер ты мне тут уедешь, — пообещал Марти, услышав его голос. — Чтобы ты опять удолбался у первого куста?  
— Марти...  
— Темнота тут ему мерещится в других! А самому чужих жён трахать можно! — разорялся Марти, у которого болела голова и который был по этому поводу дико зол.  
— Только не говори, что пытаешься меня остановить, потому что думаешь, что кое-что мне должен.  
— Разбежался! — возмутился Марти, появляясь в дверях. — Я за едой, попробуешь удрать — пеняй на себя.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Раст закрывшейся двери. И повторил, снова смежив веки: — Хорошо.  
Тянуло обещание уехать, данное самому себе, мучило осознание того, что нельзя впутывать Марти в новое дерьмо, но пока можно было не слушать голос разума.  
Это ненадолго, сказал он себе, временно.


End file.
